I Love You
by Morby2019
Summary: Mordecai gets sick, his bestfriend Rigby begins taking care of him in his time of need. He has always been in love with him but was afraid to let it show. With the current circumstances he had fallen more for him than ever.


Chapter 1: The Pain is Real

Mordecai's POV

I was sleeping the day away not having much to live for anymore I believed. Since Margaret left me... I didn't what to do with myself. I hadn't even been getting up for morning meetings and Benson allowed it for now. I tossed and turned in my bed thinking hard about everything when I hear a knock at the door of the bedroom. It was Skips, and Benson they had been worried it seemed.

Benson walked in slowly not long after knocking and looked at me. Skips followed, "Listen, sorry for just walking on in we are really worried about you... Its been days have you spokened to Margaret?" Benson asked.

I looked at him in a daze but answered him, "Yes... She doesn't want anything to do with me..." Skips frowned at me, "Listen, Mordecai she is the first girl you were with for a long time and there will be more... Don't get hung up on her okay... Its not good for you..." Benson frowned to nodding. I frowned as well feeling weak and sick to my stomach suddenly. Benson frowned, "You feeling okay?" I shook my head because I really didn't feel well at all. I feel like I could vomit or pass out one of the two or both. I haven't been eating, because I over ate when I did so I stopped myself. Skips frowned, "I wasn't going to say anything but maybe we need to be getting to work Benson..." He said gesturing Benson to leave with him because Rigby was outside the door. Benson looked at Skips, "Right, we need to get going... See you Mordecai. Hope you get to feeling better soon." They turned leaving the room, I waved to them as Rigby walked in.

"Hey man, you okay?" I looked at him frowning. "Yeah." I quickly lied to him so he wouldn't worry. Honestly knowing Rigby as long as I have I know how emotionally unstable he was. "Yeah, right dude you look awful..." I looked a bit angry, "I'm not fine... Is that what you wanted to hear? Huh?" Rigby frowned looking upset, "Sorry, man..."

Rigby's POV

I stood at the end of Mordecai's bed worried for my bestfriend. He isn't doing well, he just out bursted at me. "Listen man, I am sorry about everything with Margaret... You deserve better..." Thinking about someone else being with him killed me inside but if it made him happy I will be fine.

I looked down at Moredcai stomach noticing it was a little swollen. "Dude, what's up with you stomach?" Mordecai shook his head at me and looked down at it. I frowned, "I was overeating so I stopped eating all together... I think its depression but I can't risk it... I was eating until vomiting it up..." Mordecai stopped speaking slowly.

Mordecai's POV

I stopped myself in thought because I was telling him too much... And he was not going to like it... Rigby had a look of worry on his face as he looked at me. "Mordecai, you have to eat..." I feel tears whelling up in my eyes... "No one will love me... If I am a fat loser..." I felt in my mind that I wasn't good enough, Margaret didn't love me. Rigby noticed I was crying he looked at me shaking his head angry at my words. "Stop that! Stop beating yourself up man..." Rigby said fast.

Rigby walked over to me and hugged me tighter than ever. "You eat how you want to... If you would like it... I will monitor your intake..." I nodded and cried more thinking, Wow, he cares so much... I love him. Rigby looked up at me, "Want me to order you something?" I nodded as my stomach growled loudly aching I held it. Rigby frowned the growl was so loud he heard it.

Rigby's POV

I did something I wouldn't normally do... I placed my hand on his stomach moving his hand off of it. And rubbed it gently but he pushed on my hand. I think implying pressure was helping so I massaged it gently.

Mordecai's POV

I moaned a little as it felt good on my aching stomach. Inside I felt funny about Rigby rubbing my stomach but it hurts so much I didn't want to stop him. Rigby patted my stomach and got his cellphone out. He dialed up wing kingdom and bought a bunch of wings to put in the mini fridge in there room for me to have portions of when I was feeling hungry.

Rigby's POV

I looked at Mordecai, "I will be back with the wings I will pick them up you rest." Mordecai nodded and held his stomach getting comfortable in his bed. I turned waving to him he waved back at me. I walked up to Benson. Benson glared at me from the distance as I suddenly appraoched him. "Hey, can you give me a ride? I finally got Mordecai to eat something but I have to pick up the wings I ordered him." Benson looked worried about Mordecai, "He hasn't been eating?" He asked me. I nodded, "Sure, I will give you a ride! I know for a fact wings help a depressed person... I have used them many times." Benson got his keys off the coffee table and walked out to the car I followed after him. Benson unlocked the doors and I got in. He started up the vehicle and began driving away from the park.


End file.
